<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with Five. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366890">Dancing with Five.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre Apocalypse Teen Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, SELF-INDULGING, gender neutral reader, i’m just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Five have a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre Apocalypse Teen Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk man I’m just sad and this fic is something i came up with? Also, if you haven’t seen s2, there’s no spoilers but either watch s2 before reading or go listen to the song really quick. (the song is ‘Right back to where we started from.’ By Maxine Nightingale.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Five walk into the Living room, you giggle and walk over to the stereo. Reginald was gone for the week and you and Five may have gotten just a teeny bit drunk. You slide your MP3 player, (which Allison so graciously rumored him to buy for you all.) and pick a song. A couple seconds go by before the song begins to play through the Speaker. You immediately drag Five to the middle of the room with you. ‘Ooh, and It’s Alright and It’s comin’ along. We gotta get right back to where we started from’ You giggle at Five and beckon him to dance with you. “C’mon Fivey, let loose and dance!” You grab his arm and begin to slow dance with him. It didn’t match the song, but you both were shitfaced drunk. The songs Chorus repeats a few times and you’re still dancing. You open your eyes and look at Five. He was smiling, really wide. It made your heart melt. He was happier than you’ve seen him, in a while. You spin him, albeit horribly, but he just laughs and continues to dance with him. It was gonna be the last time you we’re carefree for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>